The Marauder Zone
by melagorn
Summary: Sirius has yet another stupid idea. What if they wrote in journals from first to seventh year.
1. Hiya

Disclaimer: I own nothing. My life is pathetic. Just kidding. What I do own is my plot, James' family, and the time I spent on this. Oh, and by the way a few of the things in here are from snickerdoodle. (Known on FFN as dannele)  
A/N: I've done thins from the point of an 11 year old boys, it's going to be a little pathetic, but it gets better I promise  
  
  
  
Lets leave something to remember us by he said. It'll be fun he said. It'll be no work at all he said. Sirius the moron Black wants us to keep journal from now until we graduate. Like we don't have more important things to worry about. It's only first year and we already have so much homework that I haven't seen the table in the common room for months. Now with this stupid project there's barely any time for the important thing in life; hexing Snape, driving McGonagall insane, insulting Snape, playing pranks on various people, annoying Snape and did I mention bothering Snape. But Sirius has a way of getting people to do what he wants. Except McGonagall. She could care less about what he wants. She proves that every time she gives us detention. She goes a little overboard, I think. Was it really so bad that we made a pyramid of the desks and were jumping off them to test our flying charms? Now we're stuck in detention. Who knows what torture she'll come up with now. Mum isn't going to like hearing about this. With dad dying last May and Anna to deal with she's going to be 'mad as cat used for bludger practice' as gram likes to say. I'll get a howler for sure this time. Another thing for dipstick the amazing to harp at me about. Who needs older brothers any ways? Remus says that 'It's probably just his instincts as older brother and newly appointed man of the house to look after all his younger siblings. After loosing someone so close to him he is also most likely experience to keep all those he loves safer so that nothing of the sort happens again and it appears to us as him being bossy, over-bearing, and an overall git'. As usual I actually only listened to half of that. Remus can sound like a psychiatrists' textbook at times and I get bored after a while. Though he is rather helpful and solving problems and avoiding trouble. I'd better stop now we have to scrape gum off the bottom of the desks now, with toothpicks. I hate these menial tasks. Oh well, at least it isn't polishing the staircases or doing something for the potions master.  
  
I hate this project. My life is too boring to write down. But I have to write something so here it goes. Food is good. I like bunnies. Bunnies are fluffy. I like fluffy stuff. Cotton candy is fluffy. There are you sati- satis-, satice, happy now?  
  
Sirius is off his rocker if he thinks that this is a good idea. I bet Sirius thinks that he's a genius for coming up with this device. Probably commenting on his good looks, wit and style. With homework, schemes, detention, and all the extra crap I have to deal with once a month I don't need anymore work. It's hard enough keeping up in school after being gone once a month. Though, I have perfected the innocent little boy look to use on teachers. My life used to be a lot easier before I met Sirius, not perfect but easier. Now I'm running around the school trying not to get expelled. This will be a burden. Homework only increases as time goes on. I can't see how it could. They've given every flipping assignment in the bloody books. James will have to help me. I'm falling behind a bit in potions and transfiguration. The l-word really takes a lot out of me once a month and coming up with lies to tell James and Sirius is hard. Peter will believe anything I say. I'm going to get some sleep I about fall over as it is.  
  
Isn't this project great? Sometimes I even amaze myself with my genius. I bet everyone loves this. And it was all my idea. Handsome, talented, witty, stylish Sirius Black that's me. But enough about me, as it is to talk about anything else . I've noticed that Remus is acting strange again. Always looking as if he's hiding something. And he looks like he's not only exhausted but has had the crap beat out of him. James and I are starting to get a little nervous about him. His grades have been dropping AND he made a grammatical error on a paper. Remus hates grammatical with a passion. The worst is that he won't tell us, his best friend may I remind you about it. Other than that we've been causing trouble as usual. I think we should give our group a name. How about Sirius &co, Black's avengers? 


	2. Me, Myself, & My Dysfunctional Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing I tell you NOTHING. Sorry, just learning to deal with the fact that I have nothing. I'll be fine. Sylvia belongs to Danelle not me. This chapter James and Remus go into their dysfunctional family situation, Sirius meets an old friend from his chidhood, and Peter learns to cope with being separated from his friends. A/N: 'The world is quiet here' ((  
  
Mum sent a howler last week after the incident. I guess it wasn't so bad being embarrassed in front of the whole school. But this week she did something that I'm still reeling from. She announced that she's getting married! My mother is getting married less than a year after dad died. What's worse is who she's getting married to. Roger VanHullsen give me a really bad feeling. As if Like he isn't who he says he is or that he is preparing to kill you. I'm not quite sure why. Angie says that dad always had the same reaction. I can't believe that. Dad was polite to everyone unless you really made him mad. John is still as much a control freak as ever. Even though Angie's the oldest John thinks that he's in charge. Anna just turned four today. I miss her. Mum says that she talks about Angie and me constantly. I'm a little worried about Angie. She looks sick again. She has ever since Dad died. Mum says that there's nothing to worry about, that she'll be fine, but I can tell when she's worried. Her brow furrows and she bites her lip a lot. John tells me that I don't know anything since I'm only 11. Gram wrote back and said she thought there might be something to my suspicions and that she'd talk to Mum. Gram is our only grandparent left. She's really cool about stuff and likes to give us kids stuff. Sirius is considered one her grandkids. Mostly because he sees more of our house and Gram's than of his own. I have to find a way to stop Mum from getting married.  
  
Professor Snape Sr. must want me to fail. He put me with Frank Longbottom. Neither of knows what in the heck we're doing. I'm going to die! Why can't he put me with one of my friends so I can copy? They think that I'm just listening to their explanations and figuring it out. James is the only one who might know and he wouldn't rat on me. I'll probably blow up the dungeon  
  
I got a letter from Mum today. Dad is still trying to get her to give me up to one of our relatives. Not that any of them would take. With my condition, people try to avoid me. If he thought he could get away with it without looking bad, he'd probably put me up for adoption, kick me out, or send me to a muggle orphanage. Take your pick. I'm a disappointment to him. He's been spending more and more time at work. He denies that I'm his real son. He says Mum didn't tell him she was pregnant until they were married and that he loved her so much and was so moved by her plight that he accepted the kid as his own unknowing of the problem it would give him later. He comes off looking like the injured hero and Mum looks like gutter trash. Mum won't be able to take much more abuse. After she had me she got extremely sick and never completely recovered. I hate what my father has done to her. I know she won't disclaim any of the lies because of me. She doesn't want him to do something that may hurt me in any way. I'd rather someone pushed him off a very high cliff.  
  
Oh dear God. I saw her today. I had hoped never to have to deal with her ever again in my entire life. She evidently is in our house and in our year. I never saw before today. Most likely because I've spent most of my time in detention. I'll have the record for most detentions in a Hogwarts career or die trying. Of course, the latter is very possible; you never know when teachers will snap. Back to the original topic. What was it? Oh, yeah. Sylvia L. Hartly is at Hogwarts. She used to be a friend of mine back at muggle primary school. We didn't always get along. Erm, meaning we fought like cats and dogs every two seconds. She just breezed right by me and said "Hi, Sirius." Can you believe the nerve of that girl? For someone who always insulted me, picked on me, wouldn't tell me her middle name and never wrote me since she moved. I can't believe she would just waltz up and say hi to me. The nerve! 


	3. Man Life Sucks

Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to J.K.R. and I am but the humble fanfic author.  
  
Peter's prediction is true, hey maybe he can replace Sybill Trelawny. Sirius talks with his cousin, while James fumes and Remus gets ready for the next full moon. Now about a month before school ends.  
  
A/N: "All that is gold does not glitter" Poem, Lord of the Ring: Fellowship of the Ring  
  
There isn't any deterring Mum. She for some odd reason is determined to do this. I think that she is off her rocker personally. I mean really. It's bad enough her getting married but marrying a jerk is a bit too much for me. John says I'm being a baby and that if Mum's happy I should be too. Angie on the other hand is with me on this. She told John to go stick his butt kissing head in the toilet. Gram hasn't owled yet. I hate waiting! I know something's up with Angie. Today she didn't even want to help me practice for next year's Quidditch tryouts. Usually you'd have to pry the broom out of her hand. I've got to study for exams and I promised Remus I'd help him catch up on homework before he left for his Mum's tonight. I don't believe a word he says about where he's going. No clue what he's up to but Sirius and I are going to find out.  
  
I made cauldron blow up. It hurt. Had to go to the hospital wing. Still there. Told you so.  
  
James and Sirius are starting to ask a lot of really uncomfortable questions about where I go once a month. I hope they don't put two and two together because I like having friends. I know if they find out they won't want to be my friends. Since I don't have anything else to write I'll do a profile on some people here at Hogwarts. James Potter: Tall, messy black hair, grey eyes. He likes Transfiguration, Quidditch, and playing pranks. Has three siblings; two sisters, Angie and Anna/Annie, and a brother, Johnathon. His dad died last May of mysterious causes. Top in our year. A Chaser. Sirius Orval Black: Tall, black hair and eyes. Acts a lot more stupid than he actually is. Spends most of his summers with the Potters. Good grades, plays pranks, and does a biased Quidditch commentary. Completely insane. Peter Pettigrew: Short , chubby. Not very good at sports or classes. Not quite a squib. Overall a nice kid. Johnathon Potter Jr.: Looks like all the Potter's. Very overprotective and annoying. Ageline(Angie) Potter: Taller than James, long wavy black hair, brown eyes. Intelligent sister of James. Rabid Quidditch fan. She is the one who taught James how to play. Up until this year she was a legend. Decided not to play for unknown reasons. Mara Black: Black hair and eyes. Resembles her cousin Sirius. Only looks like a girl. Fights with Sirius a lot. That's all I can write for know. I have to go meet Professor McGonagall.  
  
I'm trying to build an exploding snap card house without Snape Sr. noticing me. I'm in detention again. I keep running into Sylvia. It's like she's following me. And she seems to be paying more attention to James than to me. Not that I care or anything, but really. If she's going to follow me around she should at least be obsessed with me. Got to pass exams. You know they're going to be killers when I'm worried about them. 


End file.
